Clone Wars Adventures
by idisunsun
Summary: Missions with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Heck, I'm not that good at summaries but just try reading it. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS  
  
2: CLONE ADVENTURES  
  
Intro:  
  
This is a story with Anakin, and Obi-Wan face dangers and great facilities, with the help of the clones.  
  
IF YOU ENCOUNTER THE WORD 'TEH', PLEASE READ IT AS 'THE'. PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW, PLEASE!!! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!!!  
  
__Chapter 1__  
  
Anakin, a man of the force, training to be agreat Jedi.  
  
He left his mother on the remote-control planet of Tatooine when he was 9. Now, after ten years of training, he had great abilities, with a high chase of speed in learning the ways of the force.  
  
Anakin was in the galactic city of Corusant.  
  
Corusant was a large planet, all a big city, only one. He was in the famous Jedi temple, found here in Corusant.  
  
The young man was training, like all padawans of the force.  
  
¡°Rah!¡± Anakin roared, as he slashed a droid. It was a normal pit droid, easily defeated, and used to train the young padawans of the force, with their master of the force, assigned.  
  
Anakin was a hot-tempered man. He had sand-blond hair, with big eyes and a suit. He had brown leather on his shirt, and loose pants, with dark brown boots, and is black utility belt at his waist.  
  
Anakin was training in the force, with his great Jedi master known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, destined to train the young boy, after the death of his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, who died in a fight with the Sith warrior, Darth Maul, now defeated by Obi-Wan, shortly after that.  
  
Anakin¡¯s anger was seen by the Jedi counsel, by a Jedi master Mace Windu and Jedi master Yoda. The men there sensed great danger later on with the small, boy, Qui-Gon thinking he was the ¡®Chosen One¡¯ to help save the Jedi and its existence.  
  
Anakin know was a man of 19 years old, and was a good Jedi, hastily following the words of his master, now getting more irritated.  
  
Anakin was in a training simulation, where he, like others were training hard at all their might, Anakin, with blindfolds, were fighting many pit droids, using the force to see or to know what he was doing. The force led him well.  
  
He was on a guard mode, his mind emptied, his concentration harder on him. He gripped his lightsaber, ready to evade an attack from the pit droids, which Anakin would be revieled to.  
  
The droids, in no time, explored the small area, and noticed their target.  
  
Anakin knew that they were drawing their weapons. With focus on his mind, he relaxed, cracking his knuckles.  
  
The droids wasted no time and started to shoot. The red blaster missiles went flying towards Anakin, the three droids, shooting rapidly with their blaster rifles.  
  
Anakin's blue lightsaber gave a little chill, as the missiles almost reached their destination, as Anakin, fancily blocked the first and slashed away the other one and turned-slashed the third one sending it to one of the droids.  
  
Anakin jumped to the left, giving a little roll on the dark, blue ground, with dust flying about. He screeched and made dust, hiding himself from the foolish droids. He turned his lightsaber off, and ran to the right, evading sight from the droids.  
  
Using the force, Anakin knew where he was going, and ran to the right, bouncing his feet from the glass, transparent wall, and heading towards the droids. He kicked one, crashing on it. He quickly turned on his lightsaber and he slashed a darting red block of missile and choked the droid, untill it crushed into peices. Anakin gave a small laugh, waiting to see his signifigance and his time. He sat down, and took off his blindfolds. He gave a small slash at his forehead, wipping sweat off.  
  
He waited, and waited, getting impatient.  
  
He was going to blurt something, as the speaker started announcing. He was alone in the dark room, the area dimly lite by lights. The place was big, outside the little training course, he saw lots of pink and orange paint on the walls.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker," A robotic voice said, through the speaker. Anakin, looking at the window was seeing a fat droid, with a ball-shaped head with a small black mouth, not moving at all.  
  
"Your total time is 11.63 seconds. Your signifigance is 6/10,your use of natural abilities is 9/10, and your force ability, 5/5, thank you, please exit through the silver door at the back, thank you,"  
  
Anakin felt proud, as he happily walked through the door, which slid open as he entered. He was good.  
  
He wondered if he could get a nice refreshment. He got his canteen, and drank a little, closing the lid and hung the line over his shoulder. He turned off his lightsaber and put it in his utility belt. He had many things on his belt. He had a comlink, to use a simple communicational device, used for secret conversations and others. He had his lightsaber. The traditional Jedi weapon, used to defeat troubled things, and never to abuse it. He had a breather, used to breathe underwater, a helpful device in the missions underwater. He also had three bombs, told by his master to use it only when needed. Including the lightsaber that his saber was his life.  
  
"Good afternoon!" A clone droid said, waving his white, metalic hand, as he went on, patroling the area.  
  
Clones were great droids. They were clones made by the planets of Nemiodions. They were made to be the new army of the Galactic Republic, including the Jedi, and the Rebel Alliance.  
  
The clones had a 'T' kind of letter on their helmets, with two lines going opposite directions to the bottom. They had a small bump on the tip of the head as well. They had basic armor on his chest, with armoric steel, vashed and clean white with black rubbery equipments, used to stretch and bend to grip or hold items. They had utility belts, with small bags. They had armoric legs, with a vash foot.   
  
Anakin walked towards his room, where the nights lay dark, with the sky filled with stars.  
  
"Very impressive," A deep voice from the darkness asked. Anakin, identifying the voice almost instantly, looked back and saw his master of the force, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Greetings," Anakin said, bowing. "My apologies, I didn't know you were there,"  
  
"How much did you see of my training?" "Enough to know, that you are greatly improving in the skill of the lightsaber." Obi-Wan answered back, taking a seat on a black chair. The chair seemed small, only to fit you buttocks.  
  
Anakin sat down, near him, with a small table seperating. A eight-armed brown droid, which served the Jedi of the temple, lay two silver cups, with a small tray. It was a proticle old droid, living to serve.  
  
"Why did you come back? I understand that you love to talk with the lower-lifeforms and creatures," Actually Anakin didn't understand why his master would like to speak to strange, and pathetic lifeforms for. With Obi-Wan staring at him a bit naturely, he changed the subject. "So... shall we go?" Anakin sipped a little from the small silver cup, which was rather grayish. The two stood up, and walked down the corridors, where he high land had much veiw with the windows, seeing the dark night outside.  
  
"Get some good sleep, you have 4 hours," Obi-Wan said softly, clapping Anakin on his back.  
  
"Why master?" Anakin asked politely, looking up at him.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned.  
  
"We need to attend a meeting," 


	2. Chapter 2

__Chapter 2__  
  
The Jedi Anakin Skywalker went outside for some exercise, as he quickly put on his robe-like clothes. He stretched, going outside, meeting soem droids of the spectacular, some unlike the clone droids.  
  
He jogged outside of his cozy little room, with his lightsaber in his hands. He queitly went out, to the training course, passing by the brightly lighted windows, with some Jedi and other men were looking graciously at the windows. Anakin slept for 2 and a half hours, already sed to waking up at this time.  
  
Anakin went to a simulation, slashing his lightsaber, hitting the target and slashing onwards.  
  
Anakin drippled with sweat alongside him.  
  
His neck was wet. He had stayed in the simulation for about 1 hour and was getting refreshment. He wondered. Where would he see Obi-Wan? Where would they meet. He worried less. He stretched in the air again, and left for the training simulation, there, he met Obi-Wan teaching some young kids, as he saw Anakin come in. "Ah, Anakin, why don't you come with me, we have an early meeting with the counsel.  
  
"You know why?" Anakin asked, impatiently, as they started walking through the covered courts and the corridors, where each corner layed mischief, and was not safe for young apprentice to go there. Danger was abundunt here. "All I now is we should not be late,"  
  
Through the corridors, lay windows, where large bricks of red was all alligned at the walls, with men looking around. The place was crowded with many people.   
  
He looked down unto the creatures of different speices.   
  
They later arrived at a civilized place with much technology and great, vash, and big. They entered a small bubble-like tube and waited.  
  
The two stayed silent after that, and they arrived.  
  
The tube opened and they went through a small door.  
  
They saw Jedi, seated on the flying chairs, with many maps and charts. Anakin grew with great excitment and amusement. He had never been to the counsel of Jedi before. He looked amazingly at the charts, where unknown pictures and planets were detailed.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Mace asked, Obi-Wan in a 'why?' look.  
  
Anakin wisely remained queit.  
  
"We need you, to protect senator Padme, for she was said to be encountered with bounty hunters."   
  
"Why me and Anankin-"  
  
"No," Mace stopped, looking at Anakin. "Only he will go,"  
  
"What!?" Obi-Wan yelled, as the yelling echoed deeply in the vocal room.  
  
"You shall go to the planet of Eseless, and Anakin shall stay in Naboo, to protect Senator Padme, and will both arrive here at Corusant a bit later. Obi-Wan, I would like to talk to you, privately." Mace said. Mace Windu, a man at the counsel, was on the right side of Yoda, getting most decisions and orders.  
  
Anakin was lead by a few men, towards the exit, where he followed.  
  
Anakin was happy to visit Padme, the girl she met when he was in the remote planet of Tatooine. His vivid eyes and sand-blonde hair was deeply shown in the sunlight.  
  
Anakin used to be a slave by the vicious Watto, who had got them when he won a bet in podracing. Then, he met the Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme, artoodeetoo, and a foolish gungan named Jar Jar Binks.  
  
He was walking with the strange men, a guy with a long back, and a green man, which he knew, Vel Adrox, a good Jedi, who fought bravely to save Adi Gallia once.  
  
"Hello young Skywalker," Vel Adrox said, waving his green, alien-like hand, with a small smile on his face.  
  
"You will go with me, to Naboo, and retreive Senator Padme to Corusant. We shall protect her from any danger, for the Trade Federation is lurking about, to have their revenge,"   
  
"Only you and me?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yes, a Jedi mission."  
  
Anakin felt good, going on a mission with Vel Adrox, a powerful Jedi who he admired very much. He knew it would be great practice, and great experience.  
  
Anakin grinned, with Vel Adrox, grinning back.  
  
"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked Mace. Obi-Wan dared not say bad things about Mace, but he was a man which Obi-Wan did not admire very much.  
  
"You shall visit the trade federation facility. This is a highly dangerous mission, that's why the padawan of yours is in good use."  
  
"Don't treat him like an object!" Obi-Wan yelled defendly.  
  
"He will need the experience anyway! He needs to do something while your not with him," Mace blurted coldly, sitting down from his rage.  
  
"Alright, what to do?"  
  
"You will go undercover and get information about how they ordered 500 starships with hydro starships. Get clues and investigate. We will provide ylou with the needed things." Mace said, as he pressed a button near his chair. A holographic map of the planet Eseless was shown.   
  
"Have you been to this place, Kenobi?" Yoda asked in a low, old voice.  
  
"No sir, but I know a details about it. The sandslide there, and the Trade federation's OOM-9 dislocation, hidden to sandpeople."   
  
"Very well," Yoda said, gulping. "This means we need whatto do!"  
  
"Take young Plo and Noro Macha, and take the Rebel Radian VII." Mace said, with the others keeping queit.  
  
"Yes," The two said, as they entered the room. "Mr. Kenobi, if you would follow us?"  
  
"Yes," He answered, walking out the door, which opened automaticly.  
  
"May the force be with you, young one," Yoda said, creeking.  
  
The men left, with Mace, a bit calmer.  
  
"Anakin, duck!" Vel Adrox said loudly, as Anakin dropped to the floor.  
  
The other gut started to get his blaster and shoot Anakin, but before Anakin could move, Vel Adrox had slashed the large alien.  
  
"Blast'em!" He yelled, blocking missiles.  
  
Anakin understood the situation and got up, his lightsaber in hand. He clicked the activation switch and turned on the blue blade. The light of the saber was shining brightly in the dark room of the Raidans. The place was dimly lite, with cool air.  
  
He sighed deeply, and ran towards a droid of some sort. He leaped onto the starship. He jumped down, without the droids noticing, he slashed on and stabbed the other almost together at the same time. Anakin used force to defeat three of them, which they fell, deactivated and useless.  
  
The place became bright, the lights glowing a lot more bigger, as the lightsaber blade of Vel Adrox went down into the slot.   
  
Anakin clicked the deactivation switch and despite the light of the lightsaber, there was only the dim lights, which grew a bit lighter, giving much effect to the room of starships and aircrafts of the amazing.  
  
"What was that?" Anakin asked, looking down at the droids. The place was bright, and reveiling the identity of the brown droids. They all had a bouse-like head, with vash metal on the body, with basic armour on the legs, and arms, still rusted and all.  
  
"Good job Anakin," Vel Adrox congratulated.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" He asked rudely, being impatient and confounded.  
  
"Sorry, but that was test to see your reaction in a troubled situation like this.  
  
"Anakin grew in anger, not showing it. He hid it, feeling like a dog, just fooled. He felt a little relieved, as he just said, "Oh, yeah, okay," Anakin was angry at the temple. Did they not see that he was ready? He was! He shook off the humiliating memory, and just continued walking with Vel Adrox, as he put the lightsaber back inside his utility belt, and moved on.  
  
"Let's go," Plo Koon, one of the counselors said as they all walked quickly to the pit of the stairs. Frankly, Obi-Wan had no idea where he was going to go to. He just followed the two Jedi.  
  
"Where are we going Nory?" He asked the creature with a long tail at the back, swayed at his neck. Nory was an unkown speicies.  
  
"We need to get to Eseless using the fighter starships in the communication's room. They call it the Millenium Hawk. It's a fast starship, used to block any aircraft. Plo is the best calculater we known."  
  
They walked down the stairs, into a control room, which they left and saw seven big starships all identical.  
  
"Welcome aboard!" Noro yelled.  
  
They had many beams and hydra engines, with all covered in light gray.  
  
The two went in, Noro to the last.  
  
They all sat in the control room, where Noro turned on some blue lights, and a control panel which kinda gave life to the starship.  
  
They were floating, turning dizzily, and... Zoomed! They were outside, where they could see the black and blueness of the planet, Corusant.  
  
"Calculations, Koon," Noro asked, as he turned on some engines, with complicated wires.  
  
"Look, Raidans of the Confederancy of the Independant Systems," Obi-Wan said queitly, pointing.  
  
The large blue ships probably noticed and started coming at them. The were large, with simple pink blasters, and four wings.  
  
"Noro, unbarricade the fighters," Plo said as he continued. The wind was cold, as Noro nodded and pressed a red button, enclosed by a capsule.  
  
Three fighters appeared from below, as they came firing at the starships.  
  
"Starships only have two purposes. To kill, and to conquer, Hold them off!!!" Plo yelled at Noro. "Alright," He answered, as he used the Millenim Hawk's blaster, which destroyed one. "Hey one down only 'bout a hundred more to go! 


End file.
